


Believe Me

by akira93



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira93/pseuds/akira93
Summary: Changkyun wakes up with  a splitting headache and he doesn't remember a thing from last night. He did something that makes his hyungs dissapointed with him and didn't believe that he was not acting or playing about it. A wonkyun fanfic. Sick fanfic (but not to the point of death). Mostly changkyun's centric .





	1. Blank Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here and I'm a major MONBEBE. You can see this story in AFF too as I've already post this story there earlier. ^^  
> Wonkyun is love Wonkyun is life.

Changkyun wakes up and groans as his head felt like splitting in two. He lay down to ease the splitting headache and trying to remember what happened last night. All the 7 boys and their managers are invited to an after party with several other kpop idols. All he can remember were they had a great time chatting and bonding with other idols and eating a lot of delicious food and maybe a wine or two. Changkyun swore that he only drank two cans of coke and one shot of soju because he doesn't want to have a major hangover on their free of schedule on the next day. ''So much of not having a hangover..'' thought Changkyun. One shot of soju certainly won't make him drunk so what the hell happened last night? The last thing that he remember was feeling sleepy after the shot and lay his head on the table and now he woke up with this horrendous headache. 

The door opened with a loud bang and Changkyun can't help but whimper as the bang sound makes his head thumping a lot worse than it is. ''Get up maknae, I don't care if you still wanna sleep you need to get out of the bed and go to the living room right now. We have a lot of things to talk and think how to explain what you did last night to the fans. What you did can really damage our works if we don't give an explanation today'' Minhyuk said with a scowl on his face. The happy go lucky member rarely having this kind of mood and that is a bad news. ''What exactly happened last night hyung? What did i do? I don't remember anything..'' Changkyun said and he slowly get out of his bed and stood in front of his hyung. ''You don't remember huh? Come on. To the living room'' Minhyuk said. 

As they gathered in the living room, Changkyun can't help feeling small as all of his hyungs are currently glaring at him and told him to sit down. He sat down next to his boyfriend Wonho (yes they are in a relationship but the fans don't know that) and attempt to put his head on Wonho's shoulder but the latter shrug and move away a little from him. This shocked Changkyun a lot but before he can ask Wonho why Hyunwoo already cut him saying ''Okay, I think the best we can tell the fans are Changkyun was very drunk and the kiss was not on purpose because he actually stumbled and accidentally kissed Kihyun''. ''WHAT? I kissed Kihyun hyung? How? Wha? I don't remember any of that I swear!'' Changkyun stammers wide eyes wandering to Wonho, Kihyun and the rest of the boys. 

''I don't believe you maknae. I saw you only had one shot of soju and that can't make you drunk of your ass.'' Hyungwon said while giving Changkyun a very dissapointed look. ''Why did you kissed me last night? Are you out of your mind? Don't try to blame this with not remembering anything. There were some vip fans there and you can't just kiss whoever you want. Why the hell did you do that?'' Kihyun said slowly trying not to yell at their maknae. Changkyun feels his headache is getting worse and he is confused as hell. He really don't remember doing any of what his members are telling him. Why can't they trust him? He has a boyfriend and they all knew that. He's not an asshole to kiss someone else other than his boyfriend. He turn to Wonho and ask ''Hyung, you trust me right? I swear I don't remember anything after I drank the soju''. ''I don't know kyun. The way you launch yourself at Kihyun like he is the love of your life while I was next to you...'' Wonho answered but still not looking at his confused boyfriend. ''If you are pranking all of us right now please stop this is not funny. Hyunwoo hyung I've already posted the explanation on twitter.'' Jooheon says as he lock the phone and giving it to their manager. 

Changkyun felt like crying. His headache is getting worse and his stomach churn. ''It's not a prank! I'm not lying! I really don't remember what happened last night. Please believe me..'' he said while trying to catch Wonho's attention. Hyunwoo sighs and said sternly ''If you're still being stubborn then suit yourself. There's no way you can be that drunk last night. Stop acting Changkyun and just apologize to Kihyun and Wonho. I may have tolerate you last night when you pretended you fell asleep after kissing Kihyun and we let you sleep until this morning but now I won't tolerate this any longer''. Changkyun feels lost and he want to yell saying that he really don't remember kissing Kihyun but the way Hyunwoo is staring at him he just close his eyes and took a deep breath ''I'm sorry Kihyun hyung, Wonho hyung.. I won't do it again''. They nod but not saying anything and their manager just told them they can go wherever they want to today but have to be back before 8pm. Minhyuk and Hyungwon jump and hurriedly go to their room and almost running to get out of the dorm to do some shopping for a while. The others just casually get up and trying to think what they wanna do for that day. 

Changkyun went to take a shower thinking that maybe his headache will lessen. After the shower his headache still not getting any better and now his stomach starts to hurt more. It feels like there are needles stabbing him. He went to the kitchen mindlessly clutching at his stomach and Kihyun scowls ''Come on maknae, stop with the acting or I won't give you lunch''. Changkyun was startled and he feels hurt because his hyung won't believe him. ''But my stomach do hurts and my headache is still trying to make my head split into two..'' Changkyun whined. ''STOP WITH THE ACT KYUN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!'' Wonho suddenly yelled and changkyun flinch at his boyfriend. ''But hyung..'' ''No. Just stop.. I'm still not forgiving you.'' Wonho said and he saw that Changkyun is close to crying and wanted to hug him but he need to teach his boyfriend a lesson. 

Changkyun really feel like he's gonna cry at this point. His own boyfriend doesn't believe him so he just walked out of the kitchen and went to his bed to lie down and cry maybe, yup he definitely wanna cry. He lay down on his bed and buried himself with the blanket. Jooheon who is currently lying on his own bed just watch Changkyun sulking and return to watch videos on his ipad. 

Several hours later Changkyun wakes up and he once again groans as his headache is still there and his stomach still hurts a lot. 'Maybe I should tell manager hyung.. but what if they don't believe me too?' Changkyun thought and sighs. He cautiously get down from his bunk bed and walk out of his room. He notices that wonho is sitting on the couch watching tv and silently walk to the couch. 'Maybe he's not mad anymore and I can tell him about the headache and stomachache' Changkyun thought. ''Hyuuung'' Changkyun whine and try to latch himself onto Wonho. Try. Wonho stop Changkyun from hugging him and giving him a stern face. ''I'm still mad at you and don't try to pull that puppy face. It won't work right now.'' Wonho says though he's trying not to kiss and hug his disheveled looking puppy. Changkyun's face fell and he pout at his hyung before going off to the kitchen. That night Changkyun stop trying to talk to his hyungs and just trying his best to hide his pain. He doesn't want them to yell at him again.


	2. Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates~

“Wake up!!! It’s 7 o’clock and we have to be at the studio by 10! Jooheon ah wake up! Minhyuk wake up! Changkyun wake up!” Kihyun yell at his roommates and get out of the room to wake the other 3 members. Changkyun groans and sit up on his bed. Minhyuk and Jooheon both have gotten out of the room to go shower together to save time. Changkyun is still sleepy because he doesn’t get enough sleep last night because of his pounding headache and stomach ache. ‘I really need a painkiller or I won’t last at the photoshoot’ Changkyun thought as he clutch at his stomach and get out of his bed. 

Changkyun stumbled to the kitchen and he saw Kihyun by the fridge trying to balance a few eggs to make some scrambled eggs for breakfast. Changkyun help Kihyun by taking the eggs and place it next to the stove. “Kihyun hyung, do we still have painkillers?”Changkyun asked as he open the cabinet where the medicines stash are at. “Yeah we still have a few. Why?” Kihyun answered as he starts to work the stove and making scrambled eggs. “Nothing, just a little bit of a headache..” Changkyun said as he ponders on whether or not to tell Kihyun that his headache and stomach ache did not subside since yesterday. “You’re not trying to make us pity you about yesterday right? If this is about yesterday just quit it maknae. We have a lot of schedule today and we don’t want any trouble.” Kihyun said sternly while cooking. “Nothing like that Kihyun hyung” Changkyun answered. ‘I guess I’ll just have to keep quiet and hope I will make it until the end of the day’ Changkyun thought to himself.

All the boys are currently at the studio. Some are getting their makeups done and others are just playing around while waiting for the photographer to call them to start the individual shoot. Wonho are still not talking to Changkyun and it is making Changkyun feel sad and lonely. The painkiller that Changkyun took that morning helps a little to ease the pain but the pain will not subside completely and it is making him upset. “Changkyun ah, you’re a little pale today.. are you alright?” his stylist asked while trying to make Changkyun’s face not looking like death. “Ne nuna, I’m fine just a little headache. It will go away soon though, I already ate some painkillers before.” Changkyun answered with a little smile. His stylist don’t really believe him but let it go and finishes Changkyun’s makeup. 

The photoshoots are done and now they are piling in their van to go to their next schedule. Throughout the day the boys are busy singing, dancing and smiling for the cameras. At the end of their schedule which is dance practice, Changkyun felt that his headache and stomachache has worsen again. He keep stumbling while dancing and the other members are slowly getting irritated as they had to start from step one again every time someone dance incorrectly. After Changkyun stumbled for the 8th time, Hyunwoo had enough and stop the music. Changkyun realizes that he had make his hyungs upset and bow his head looking like a kicked puppy in the middle of the practice room. As Changkyun want to say sorry to his hyungs, Hyunwoo beat him to it saying “Changkyun ah, why are you like this? It’s not like this dance moves are new, it should not be a problem to you anymore”. “I’m sorry hyung.. I’m not feeling well..” Changkyun answered still not looking at his hyungs. This answer had Wonho feeling angered and he shouts at his boyfriend “Are you still playing the victim right now??! Don’t think I didn’t see how you were practically acting like you’re sick all day long just to get my attention! It will get nowhere! Stop with the acting and then maybe I will give you my attention!”. Changkyun’s eyes sting with unshed tears. They still think that he’s acting and Changkyun really just want to curl up in a ball and cry. Before Wonho lash out again at the poor maknae, Hyungwon step in and said that it’s better for all of them to go back to the dorm and rest the night out. Luckily Hyunwoo agrees to this and ushered them all out of the practice room. 

No one said anything in the van. It was awkward but none of them are brave enough to talk scared that if they talk Wonho will explode again. In the meantime, Changkyun felt like he might throw up because the pain are getting unbearable but he’s trying his best not to puke in the van. Changkyun wants to clutch his stomach but he’s afraid if he did that Wonho will yell at him again. Hyungwon is currently staring at Changkyun who started to shiver and thought that maybe the maknae were not acting at all but he didn’t say anything and just keep staring. Once they arrived at the dorm, Kihyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon are fighting on who get to shower first while Hyunwoo went to the kitchen, Wonho went straight to his bedroom and Hyungwon lazily sit on the couch in their living room. Changkyun was the last one to enter their dorm and he made his way to kitchen to drink a little bit of water hoping for the nausea to go away. 

While Hyunwoo is trying to open a juice carton near the fridge, he saw Changkyun is shakily drinking a little bit of water by the sink. The way Changkyun is slightly shaking actually making Hyunwoo a bit concern but he doesn’t want to make any assumption. Suddenly, Changkyun doubled over the sink and throw up and this make Hyunwoo hurriedly went to help steady the sick maknae before he fell over and hurt himself. Changkyun was shaking vigorously and his face is getting paler by the second. If Hyunwoo is not holding him up, Changkyun was sure that he will have to throw up on the floor instead as his legs are shaking terribly. Tears run down Changkyun’s face as he let out everything that was in his stomach that day and the burning in his throat are making him cough for a few times. Hyungwon too hurriedly making his way to the kitchen after hearing their maknae throwing up and try to ease Changkyun’s pain by slowly running his hand upside down onto Changkyun’s back. After a while, Changkyun has stop throwing up and he almost collapse again if Hyunwoo is still not holding him up. Changkyun felt tired and weak and he just want to lay down and sleep. 

Seeing that the maknae can barely stand up on his own, Hyunwoo pick Changkyun up bridal style and they went to the living room and lay Changkyun down on the couch carefully. Changkyun immediately curl up as his stomach are hurting so much that he can only whimper and more tears are running down his face. Kihyun who just took a shower saw the commotion and he went to the couch and ask what had happened when he was showering. Hyungwon answered “Kkukkungi threw up just now in the kitchen sink”. Kihyun then lay his hand on Changkyun’s forehead and frown. “He’s burning up, he was actually sick and none of us believes him..” Kihyun says while trying to make Changkyun a bit comfortable on the couch.


	3. Cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything will be...?

By now, all the hyungs are currently in the living room with Changkyun. The hyungs felt guilty for not believing their precious maknae when Changkyun told them that he was not feeling well. Changkyun keep whimpering and crying while lying on the couch and he starts to feel cold and hot at the same time. Wonho feel like beating himself for not seeing that his baby was really sick and thought that Changkyun was acting to get his attention. Hyunwoo is trying to call the manager to tell about Changkyun’s condition and from Hyunwoo’s observation, they may need to bring Changkyun to the hospital. “I’m cold….”Changkyun said and Wonho quickly went to Changkyun and carefully hug his baby. “I’m sorry baby for not believing you.. What hurts?” Wonho asks as he softly make a round circle motion on Changkyun’s back. “Everything hurts.. my head and stomach hurts the most.. I don’t like this hyung… Please make it go away…”Changkyun says while crying onto Wonho’s chest. Minhyuk felt like crying seeing the maknae hurting. Jooheon had gone to the bathroom to wet a small towel hoping that it can lower Changkyun’s fever while waiting for their manager to come. Kihyun are currently brewing some chamomile tea for Changkyun’s headache in the kitchen and Hyungwon seems lost not knowing what to do to help ease Changkyun’s pain. 

After half an hour, their manager finally arrived and he entered the dorm and see the boys are all sitting in the living room with sad and worried face. By now Changkyun’s fever had flared up and he can’t stop shivering and he looks very pale. “We’re going to the hospital now.” Their manager said after feeling Changkyun’s fever. Wonho then pick up his baby carefully and they all went out to go to the hospital as fast as they can. While in the van, Changkyun keeps whimpering and he doesn’t seem to be aware of his surrounding and this make his hyungs worried to the core. Changkyun keeps mumbling and whimpering and Wonho feels his eyes sting with unshed tears but he doesn’t want to cry, he needs to be strong for his sick baby. “We should’ve believe him when he says he’s not feeling well from the start.. I feel so guilty..” Minhyuk says and the other boys just nodded solemnly. “There’s nothing we can do about it now. We just have to hope that the doctors can help him get better and we all will nurse Changkyun back to health” Hyunwoo says. They finally arrived at the hospital and Wonho hurriedly bring Changkyun in and the doctor’s on duty told Wonho to place Changkyun on one of the bed so they can start checking him out. 

After one hour of pacing in the waiting room, the doctor came out and they hurriedly ask the doctor what happened and what was wrong with Changkyun. “He’s fine now, we put him to sleep for now so that his body can recover quickly. We found a harmful drug in his system and I believe that is what causing his headache, stomachache and high fever. This drug were usually used to treat a wild wounded animal and if a human digest this drug they will act like a very drunk person for a few minutes and they will be unconscious for a few hours. Changkyun’s body were trying to fight these drug thus the headache, stomachache and the fever occurred. It is very lucky for him because this drug are more harmful for women as the drug can potentially harm women’s reproductive system. We successfully wash out the drug out of Changkyun’s system but he will be very weak for a few days as the drug were in his system longer than 12 hours. For now all of you can visit him in his ward.” The doctor explained to them and walk away to go treat other patients.   
They all breathed in relief and went to Changkyun’s ward room. Changkyun look so small lying on the bed with several wires attached to his body. All the boys surround Changkyun’s bed with a sad face and they hope Changkyun will wake up soon so they can tell how sorry they are.

Few hours later, Changkyun wakes up and he is extremely confused, he tries to sit but fail as he felt very weak at the moment and he lay back down. Wonho saw this and he hurriedly went to Changkyun’s side. “Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Wonho asked softly. “What happened? Where am I?” Changkyun asked weakly to his boyfriend. “You’re in the hospital right now, your fever flared up back then so we rush you here. The doctor said they already clean up your system from the dangerous drug and you will be fine in a few days.” Wonho answered as he softly brush his fingers towards Changkyun’s hair. “Drugs? What drugs? I didn’t do any drugs.”Changkyun said confused by what Wonho has told him. “Remember the after party where you drank that one shot of soju? The drinks were already there before we went to sit at our table so we guess that someone randomly drugs your shot. The manager has gone to tell the higher up about what happened and hopefully this event won’t happen again in the future.”Wonho answered. “So you believe me now hyung..? You’re not mad at me anymore?” Changkyun asked with tears in his eyes. Wonho quickly kissed Changkyun on the forehead and said “No, I’m not mad anymore and I’m very sorry for not believing you. I will from now on though. Will you forgive this idiot boyfriend of yours?” As Changkyun heard this he laugh lightly and pull Wonho with the little strength that he have at the moment. Wonho get what his baby want and he carefully lay beside Changkyun and once he had lay down completely Changkyun put his head on Wonho’s chest. “I will forgive you if you stay here and let me sleep. I’m very tired.”Changkyun said as he close his eyes. Wonho just hummed in approval and hug his baby protectively so Changkyun can sleep peacefully. The other members just smile fondly at them and they let the maknae sleep. 

A few days later, Changkyun are getting better and the doctor let him to be discharge and rest for about one week in the dorm. They discharge him and all of them went back to the dorm. The other members won’t let Changkyun do anything and help him with everything that he needs. Wonho especially won’t let Changkyun get away from him even for a few seconds. Wonho pick him up wherever Changkyun wants to go and feed him with food. Though Changkyun feels a little bit frustrated for not being able to do things himself, he still let his boyfriend and his hyungs babied him as he knows that this is how they tell him that they are sorry. One week later, Changkyun has gain his full strength and he’s back to being their precious weird maknae again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end~i'll post another wonkyun stories~


End file.
